1. Field of the Invention
This application discloses and claims embodiments generally related to implements for cleaning, and more particularly, to a cleaning implement for removing debris from surfaces without the use of water.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is widely recognized that prior to washing dishes manually or placing them in a dishwasher, dishes are most often rinsed under a continuous flow of water, thereby resulting in the unnecessary waste of water. The prior art discloses many different types of implements for removing or loosening food debris stuck on dishes, such as scouring pads, brushes, and sponges. Oftentimes, food debris may comprise both liquid food debris in addition to solid debris and conventional brushes are ineffective for removing both. However, the prior art does not disclose a device for removing debris, such as food, from surfaces without the use of water.
Accordingly, a long felt has been realized for a cleaning implement for effectively removing not only liquid and solid food debris from plate or dish surfaces, but also dirt and other debris accumulated on other surfaces without the use of water so as to conserve water consumption. The development of the cleaning implement fulfills this need.
This application presents claims and embodiments that fulfill a need or needs not yet satisfied by the products, inventions and methods previously or presently available. In particular, the claims and embodiments disclosed herein describe a cleaning implement for removing debris from surfaces without the use of water, the cleaning implement comprising a first side opposing a second side; a lower blade edge from which a leading curved blade edge extends upwardly therefrom inclinationally, the leading curved blade edge terminates upwardly into a curved pinnacle edge, the curved pinnacle edge extending therefrom into an elongated curved upper edge, the elongated curved upper edge terminates into a trailing curved blade edge; a first bevel and a second bevel; and a pair of gripping sections, wherein the cleaning implement providing unanticipated and nonobvious combination of features distinguished from the products, inventions and methods preexisting in the art. The applicant is unaware of any product, method, disclosure or reference that discloses the features of the claims and embodiments disclosed herein.